dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Air (Groove Radar)
Introduction 's Single Expert chart has the most jumps of any Expert chart, at 118 jumps.]] On the Groove Radar, the Air (Japanese: 大空の, Romaji: ōzora no, lit. Of the Firmament) aspect represents the number of jumps in a song. The number of Shock Arrows in a chart also influence this value because most of the time, you may have to jump to avoid hitting them. The length of the song also plays a part in determining this value. The song with the highest Air value of 200 is Right on time (Ryu☆Remix), with 181 jumps and 63 Shock Arrows in 99.866 seconds (on Single Play). What is a Jump? A jump is a step that requires a player to step on two panels at one time. Since it is not very easy to move both your feet without falling, you are forced to jump to hit both panels. From DDRMAX to DDR EXTREME, jumps add two to your combo. They are still counted as one step in scoring. In all other games, jumps are regarded as one step that adds one to your combo. However, in the PlayStation 3 version of DDR 2010, jumps will add two to your combo and count as two separate judgments (e.g. 2 Perfects, 2 Greats, etc.). Jumps that aren't 4th notes add to the Chaos value on the Groove Radar. Their Chaos Base Values are twice as that of regular notes. For example, a 16th note jump right after a 4th note would have 32 as its Chaos Base Value instead of just 16 because the number of arrows in the note determine its Chaos Base Value. If it is a Shock Arrow row on Single Play, then it would be 64. If it's a Shock Arrow row on Double play, then it would be 128. What is a Shock Arrow? How to Calculate Air To find the Air value of a song's chart, follow the steps below. Number of Jumps Per Minute 's Single Challenge chart is an example of a chart that has Shock Arrows.]] Use this equation to find the number of jumps in 1 minute: d=60(a+b)/c , where a'' represents the number of jumps in the chart, ''b the number of Shock Arrows in the chart, c'' the length of the song in seconds, and ''d the number of jumps and Shock Arrows per minute. d'' will always be an integer. Single Play Examples Example 1: Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (Single Challenge) has 181 jumps, 63 Shock Arrows, and is 99.866 seconds long. ::: So, 'a = 181, b = 63, and c = 99.866' # d = 60(a+b)/c # d = 60(181+63)/99.866 # d = 146 Example 2: DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) has 167 jumps and is 91.2 seconds long. ::: So, 'a = 167, b = 0, and c = 91.2' # d = 60(a+b)/c # d = 60(167+0)/91.2 # d = 109 Example 3: smooooch･∀･ (Single Challenge) has 41 jumps, 46 Shock Arrows, and is 111.864 seconds long. ::: So, 'a = 41, b = 46, and c = 111.864' # d = 60(a+b)/c # d = 60(41+46)/111.864 # d = 46 Example 4: sakura storm (Single Challenge) has 74 jumps and is 90 seconds long. ::: So, 'a = 74, b = 0, and c = 90' # d = 60(a+b)/c # d = 60(74+0)/90 # d = 49 Doubles Play Examples Example 1: Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (Doubles Challenge) has 181 jumps, 62 Shock Arrows, and is 99.866 seconds long. ::: So, 'a = 181, b = 62, and c = 99.866' # d = 60(a+b)/c # d = 60(181+62)/99.866 # d = 145 Example 2: POSSESSION (Doubles Challenge) has 120 jumps and is 108.324 seconds long. ::: So, 'a = 120, b = 0, and c = 108.324' # d = 60(a+b)/c # d = 60(120+0)/108.324 # d = 66 Calculating the Final Air Value Calculating the final Air value comes down to three parts: the value of ''d, your playing style (Single Play or Double Play), and the game (DanceDanceRevolution X2, DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX or DanceDanceRevolution 2013). Single DDR 2013 Equation If d'' is 55 or higher, then find the Air value by solving this equation: (d+36)*100/91 If ''d is 55 or lower, multiply d'' by 20 and divide by 11. ( 20d/11 ) Example 1: Right on time (Ryu☆Remix)'s value for d is 146 (Single Challenge). #d is higher than 55 #Air Value = (d+36)*100/91 #Air Value = (146+36)*100/91 #Air Value = 200 DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX Equation If ''d is 55 or higher, then find the Air value by solving this equation: (d+5)*5/3 If d'' is 55 or lower, multiply ''d by 20 and divide by 11. ( 20d/11 ) Example 1: TWINKLE♡HEART's value for d is 115 (Single Challenge). #d is higher than 55 #Air Value = (d+5)*5/3 #Air Value = (115+5)*5/3 #Air Value = 200 Example 2: smooooch･∀･'s value for d is 46 (Single Challenge). #d is lower than 55 #Air Value = 20d/11 #Air Value = 20(46)/11 #Air Value = 83.636, or 83 DDR X2 Equation If d'' is 55 or higher, then find the Air value by solving this equation: (d-1)* 50/27 If ''d is 55 or lower, multiply d'' by 20 and divide by 11. ( 20d/11 ) Example 1: DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special)'s value for d is 109 (Single Challenge). #d is higher than 55 #Air Value = (d-1)*50/27 #Air Value = (109-1)*50/27 #Air Value = 200 Example 2: sakura storm's value for d is 49 (Single Challenge). #d is lower than 55 #Air Value = 20d/11 #Air Value = 20(49)/11 #Air Value = 89.091, or 89 Double DDR 2013 Equation If ''d is 55 or higher, then find the Air value by solving this equation: (d+35)*10/9 If d'' is 55 or lower, multiply ''d by 20 and divide by 11. ( 20d/11 ) DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX Equation If d'' is 55 or higher, then find the Air value by solving this equation: (d+1)*25/14 If ''d is 55 or lower, multiply d by 20 and divide by 11. ( 20d/11 ) Example 1: TWINKLE♡HEART's value for d is 115 (Double Challenge). #d is higher than 55 #Air Value = (d+1)*25/14 #Air Value = (111+1)*25/14 #Air Value = 200 Example 2: POSSESSION's value for d is 66 (Double Challenge). #d is higher than 55 #Air Value = (d+1)*25/14 #Air Value = (66+1)*25/14 #Air Value = 119.643, or 119 DDR X2 Equation Same as Singles. Air Value Top Rankers DDR 2013 Single #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (200) #TWINKLE♡HEART CHALLENGE (165) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) CHALLENGE (159) #Unreal DIFFICULT (132) #THE REASON CHALLENGE (127) #NGO CHALLENGE (119) #POSSESSION CHALLENGE / ΔΜΑΧ CHALLENGE (115) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) DIFFICULT (114) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ DIFFICULT (113) Double #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (200) #TWINKLE♡HEART CHALLENGE (162) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) CHALLENGE (160) #THE REASON CHALLENGE (122) #ΔMAX CHALLENGE (115) #Unreal BASIC (113) #POSSESSION CHALLENGE (112) #POSSESSION EXPERT (110) #Unreal DIFFICULT / TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX DIFFICULT (107) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) EXPERT (106) DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX Single #TWINKLE♡HEART CHALLENGE (200) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (190) #Unreal DIFFICULT (155) #Smoke CHALLENGE (132) #NGO CHALLENGE (131) #POSSESSION CHALLENGE / Fascination ~eternal love mix~ CHALLENGE (124) #ΔΜΑΧ CHALLENGE (123) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) DIFFICULT / PARANOiA ~HADES~ DIFFICULT (121) #Healing-D-Vision EXPERT (120) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (116) Double #TWINKLE♡HEART CHALLENGE (200) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (196) #Smoke CHALLENGE (126) #ΔMAX CHALLENGE (125) #Unreal BASIC (121) #TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX DIFFICULT (116) #Unreal DIFFICULT (112) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) EXPERT (110) #女々しくて CHALLENGE / S・A・G・A DIFFICULT (108) #BRILLIANT 2U DIFFICULT (103) DDR X2 Scale Single #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (200) #Unreal DIFFICULT (155) #NGO CHALLENGE (133) #POSSESSION CHALLENGE / ΔΜΑΧ CHALLENGE (126) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) DIFFICULT (124) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ DIFFICULT (122) #Healing-D-Vision EXPERT / New Decade CHALLENGE (120) #POSSESSION EXPERT (119) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ CHALLENGE (118) #Unreal BASIC (114) Double #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (200) #ΔΜΑΧ CHALLENGE (126) #Unreal BASIC (122) #POSSESSION CHALLENGE (120) #POSSESSION EXPERT (116) #Unreal DIFFICULT (113) #TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX DIFFICULT (113) #S・A・G・A DIFFICULT (109) #BRILLIANT 2U DIFFICULT (103) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) CHALLENGE (100) Air Value Top Rankers (per difficulty) Only songs in DDR 2013 will be listed. Single Beginner #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? Basic #Unreal / MAXX UNLIMITED (108) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (102) #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? Difficult #Unreal (132) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (116) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (113) #Dance Dance Revolution (107) #MAXX UNLIMITED / Healing-D-Vision / Arrabbiata (106) #POSSESSION / Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic (102) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (100) #SILVER☆DREAM (87) #TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX (83) #PARANOIA EVOLUTION (70) Expert #Healing-D-Vision (112) #POSSESSION (111) #Unreal (106) #S・A・G・A (105) #Arrabbiata (101) #Flow (True Style) / osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE2) (98) #LOVE♥SHINE / Trigger (94) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (90) #ΔMAX / ヘビーローテーション (89) #CRAZY♥LOVE / TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (87) Challenge #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (200) #TWINKLE♡HEART (165) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (159) #THE REASON (127) #south (125) #Smoke (120) - NOTE: Not on DDR 2013. #NGO (119) #ΔMAX / POSSESSION (115) #New Decade (112) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (111) #escape (110) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / TRIP MACHINE CLIMAX(X-Special) / 女々しくて (105) #Boom Boom Dollar (Red Monster Mix) (104) #Top The Charts (102) #SABER WING (101) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (100) #Pluto The First / JOKER / Diamond Dust / †渚の小悪魔ラヴリィ～レイディオ† (96) #HERO (2008 X-edit) (92) #SUNKiSS♥DROP / Healing-D-Vision (90) #Trigger / sakura storm / PARANOiA Revolution (89) Doubles Play Basic #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? Difficult #Unreal (108) #TRIP MACHINE PhoeniX (107) #S・A・G・A (105) #BRILLIANT 2U / Dance Celebration (System7 Remix) (102) #DUB-I-DUB (2008 X-edit (100) #Arrabbiata (90) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / Dance Dance Revolution (81) #SILVER☆DREAM (74) #POSSESSION (70) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ / MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (69) Expert #POSSESSION (110) #Unreal (87) #ΔMAX (83) #Trigger / TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION / Children of the Beat (74) #☆shining☆ / PARANOiA ~HADES~ (72) #Waiting 4 u / Blew My Mind (70) #Qipchãq (65) #Flow (Jammin' Ragga Mix) / The Wind of Gold (63) #Sakura Sunrise / KIMONO♥PRINCESS (61) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) / The flower in your smile / on the bounce (60) Challenge #Right on time (Ryu☆Remix) (200) #TWINKLE♡HEART (162) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (160) #THE REASON (122) #ΔMAX (115) #south (113) #POSSESSION (112) #escape (106) #女々しくて (105) #Boom Boom Dollar (Red Monster Mix) (101) See also *Stream *Chaos *Freeze *Voltage *Groove Radar *Shock Arrow Sources http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1412.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/1037.html http://www21.atwiki.jp/asigami/pages/706.html Category:Terminology Category:Groove Radar